Shades of Pink
by jazzywazzy08
Summary: When she discovers Bonnie's underlying feelings for Elena through observation Katherine imitates her in an effort to begin to sway Bonnie to her side of things. After the two share a passionate encounter, Bonnie must face truths about herself and also becomes a target for Rebekah. When Caroline and Elena to come to her aid, more than one girl catches feelings for the witch.
1. PART ONE: ROSEWOOD

**Title:** Shades of Pink

 **Rating:** M

 **Genre:** AU/AH

 **Pairing(s):** Bonnie/Katherine, Bonnie/Rebekah, Bonnie/Elena, Bonnie/Caroline, background Stefan/Elena, Caroline/Matt, ect.

 **Summary:** When she discovers Bonnie's underlying feelings for her best friend through observation Katherine imitates her in an effort to begin to sway Bonnie to her side of things. However, the ruse is discovered almost immediately though not before a passionate encounter forces Bonnie to face truths about herself that she would rather hide and makes her easy prey to not only Katherine but also Rebekah who has been sent by Klaus to track Katherine down and recruit the last of the Bennett line. When both Elena and Caroline rally around Bonnie in an effort to protect her they realize that they have feelings of their own for the witch that can no longer be denied….

 **Warnings:** Explicit Sexual Content, Violence, Original Character etc.

 _ **Author's Note: Set after 1x22. Rebekah enters the picture a lot earlier than in canon as Klaus discovers Katherine's presence in Mystic Falls earlier than canon and sends Rebekah to spy on things and Bonnie is also more essential to Klaus's plans than in canon. I honestly don't remember all that went down in canon so I am doing what I want with it per usual. Lol. Also this is Bonnie with a female Harem basically so yeah lots of wlw sex scenes. No editing here but I might go back and try to later. Enjoy!**_

 **PART ONE || ROSEWOOD**

"...the man of my dreams is a girl."

― **Julie Anne Peters, Keeping You a Secret**

As Bonnie Bennett walked away from Stefan Salvatore she felt defeated in more ways than one. She had talked a good game about taking the vampire's brother out but the words seemed empty after having just saved him.

She felt weak all over again. Helpless in the same way she had felt right after losing her Grams. Before she had locked herself away and began to teach herself spells and tricks that were supposed to make her and everyone around her feel safe but that were coming up short yet again.

She had saved the very beings she had vowed to protect the town from and she had done it for the same reason that she had done everything for as long as she could remember. She had done it for Elena Gilbert. Elena loved Stefan. Elena cared for Damon. That meant that they had to live no matter what Bonnie felt about the matter.

Bonnie had many feelings on the matter. An array of feelings that tormented her from the inside and made her question everything she did. Everything she was. Every choice that she made. She was tired of it. But in truth she knew that it would never end. There was something there beyond the feelings of anger. Beyond the pain. Beyond the resentment. Beyond the grief. Beyond the determination. Beyond the fear. Beyond the pride. Beyond the loyalty. Beyond so much that she could not name or claim. Beyond all of that there was love.

Love that she was barely hanging onto for herself that had caused her to have some sense of self-preservation. Love that she had for her Grams, even in death. Love for her friends. For her town. And lastly, the most painful of them all, love for Elena.

When they had been children, the way she had felt had been simple. She had wanted to be near Elena. Wanted to be her friend. There had been Barbie dolls and sleepovers and play dates. There had been Caroline as a buffer and they had all been innocent. Free. As they aged things had gotten more complicated.

Bonnie had looked at boys. She was attracted to boys. But she had also found herself looking at Elena. Staring at her lips as she talked. Her hips swaying as she moved. She had found herself watching and then touching. A lingering hand on the shoulder. On the small of her back. A hug that Elena didn't seem to notice that would last longer than necessary. A brush of their bodies passing in the hall way. Hands fumbling purposefully to touch places that might've made someone else suspicious during cheerleading practices and stretches. The list went on and on.

Elena never noticed. Elena who called her sister. Who knew her better than anyone else. Who she would do anything for. She never caught on. She took Bonnie's touches in stride and never let on that there was anything out of the ordinary about it. Never really realized.

In all actually no one ever really had aside from Vicki Donovan. Everyone else had seen her as Saint Bonnie. The innocent angel of Mystic Falls. The sweet little bubbly virgin that followed Elena and Caroline around and faded into the background. The only reason that Vicki had caught on was because she had had the honor of being the first girl that Bonnie had ever kissed.

They had been at a Lockwood party and Tyler had talked everyone into playing a drunken game of spin the bottle. Before then Bonnie was able to lie to herself. She had been able to pretend that it was all in her head. That her feelings for Elena were just a phase that would pass.

However, when the bottle had landed on Vicki and the drunken girl had eagerly climbed into her lap and latched onto her mouth with all of the other party goers cheering in the background, Bonnie could no longer hide the truth. She knew as their tongues had slid together and her hands had gripped Vicki's waist, that, the whole being attracted to girls thing, was definitely not exclusive to Elena.

When Vicki had offered to take things further when she had realized that Bonnie had been very much into the kiss, Bonnie had declined. She had declined because she realized that not only was she attracted to girls but she was in all likelihood in love with her best friend.

Bonnie had wanted to tell her but Elena had been with Matt. Then her parents' accident had happened and she could never find a good moment. Never find the right time. Then Stefan had shown up and the rest was history.

Bonnie had wanted to move on but she didn't know to what. She had never been ready to come out to her Grams or anyone for that matter. Even if she had found the courage, her Grams was dead. Vicki was gone so there wasn't even anyone to explore things with and figure herself out. Besides that, with the vampires being in town and her grandmother being gone, romance had taken a back-burner in any form.

As Bonnie walked toward her car and then began the drive home she wished that she had someone to come home to. She wished that she had been able to speak up. With the tomb vampires destroyed and the town in chaos yet again, she didn't want to be at home alone.

The thing was, she knew where Elena's heart lied. She knew that telling her about her feelings would only lead to more heartbreak and she wished that she could hate Elena for it. She wished that she could hate anyone but herself.

 **:::**

Katherine Pierce walked up to the witch's house with her doppelganger's dress from the parade slung over her arm in a garment bag and her purse in hand. She would pay a visit to the Gilbert residence as well, but first, she wanted to check in on the witch. And thanks to the charm bracelets Lucy had spelled for her she would be able to do that without getting caught. Though, if the woman had known it was another Bennett witch that she was trying to recruit she might not had lent her help so readily.

The bracelet that dangled from Katherine's wrist held charms embedded with onyx. The jewel helped to hide the dark nature of things. No matter how powerful the witch was she wouldn't be able to sense that Katherine was a vampire while she was wearing it.

The one in Katherine's pocket had stones of emerald, whatever power the witch had the stone would help to bring it into focus so when Katherine began to lead her and help her to hone her gifts, it would be easier for the witch to control.

That was the plan anyway. To befriend the witch under the guise of her doppelganger. To plant the right ideas in her head. To lead her in the right direction in terms of her powers in a way that wouldn't lead her to get suspicious. And finally to use her to help her to take Klaus out or break the curse, whichever came first, so that Katherine could finally stop running.

It was a long shot, but Katherine was confident enough in the witch's naivety and loyalty that she could be tricked. Even if the witch found out, she was confident that she could still manipulate the girl to her side either way.

The witch was growing in her isolation. Her doppelganger was too wrapped around the Salvatore brothers to see it or care. The witch was lonely and desperate for guidance. She was used to being ignored and so a little attention would go a long way. Katherine had ions of knowledge and experience with witches that she could lure the girl in with. Plus she knew that she could play on the girl's dislike of the Salvatores, Damon in particular.

Even if the witch claimed to hate vampires she had helped Stefan save Damon that very night. So she was more susceptible to their influence than she liked to let on. Although, she had done it for Elena's sake, Katherine knew that she could use the girl's loyalty towards her doppelganger as well. Her own appearance would once again lend sway to her cause whether or not the witch ever found out her true identity.

With those thoughts in mind Katherine draped Elena's belongings over the rocking chair on the witch's porch and walked up to the front door. She was a bit apprehensive as she sensed the spells protecting the house but knocked anyway.

Katherine didn't have to wait long before she heard footsteps. When the door opened the witch looked so surprised to see her that Katherine thought she was discovered right off. However, as the witch gave her a hesitant smile, Katherine knew she didn't have to worry about it.

"What are you doing here Elena?" Bonnie asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

The girl had been getting ready for bed. While she still wore her jeans, she had on a thin pink tank top that left very little to the imagination. It was obviously a pajama top and Katherine felt herself get distracted as she thought about the tiny shorts that likely went along with the top. She licked her lips as the witch shivered as a night breeze blew by and Bonnie's nipples pressed against her tank top in response.

Katherine had been alive long enough to experience many things and she had learned over the years that she could use her body to manipulate a woman, just as easily as she could use it to manipulate a man. There were perks to being with both sexes, and she found the witch attractive enough to consider using sex as a weapon instead of mere friendship if the girl responded to it.

Katherine raised a brow as she noted that Bonnie's eyes had been watching the movement of her tongue. _Interesting_ , she thought as she spoke, "A girl can't come to check in on her best friend?"

Bonnie shrugged. "I thought you would be with Stefan or Damon or something," she muttered shuffling her feet, "And you mentioned checking in on Jeremy."

Katherine's eyes narrowed. She detected a hint of jealousy when the witch had mentioned the Salvatore brothers. She smiled. This was just too good. Katherine would have even more to hold over the witch's head it would seem.

Katherine's own sexuality had been fluid for decades. The same could be said for most vampires really. When you had immortality your connections never lasted as long as your life did so you made them where you could. She had had no issues making them with men and women over the years. She knew the signs better than most and even as guarded as the witch was, her attraction was quite obvious.

"I wanted to make sure you were alright before checking on Jeremy," Katherine said aloud, "With everything that happened, with the device, I wanted to let you know that I don't blame you. I wanted to thank you for what you did for Stefan and Damon," the witch unsurprisingly winced before Katherine continued, "Even though they were in danger because of the device, I get why you did it. You saved a lot of people tonight. Who knows what would have happened if the tomb vampires had attacked. How many lives would have been lost."

Bonnie looked down and then up again. "So you actually do get it," she sighed, "I thought you would be so focused on….the Salvatore brothers that all you would see would be, me putting their lives in danger."

"I get it," Katherine pressed, "I get _you_. Like no one else does. So let me in." She could tell what she had said had struck a chord.

The witch smiled more genuinely and opened the door wider. "Come in." Bonnie said stepping inside.

Katherine thought that even if Bonnie couldn't sense her, her ancestors might and that the spirits might lash out as she crossed the threshold, but they were quiet. She entered the house without incident and Bonnie shut the door behind her.

Katherine looked around the foyer a moment before turning back to the witch. She was staring at her expectantly biting her bottom lip.

Katherine was about to say something she hoped would put the witch at ease but she found herself being enveloped in a hug and when the witch didn't draw back upon touching her Katherine knew that her bracelet had worked and she found herself hugging back.

"Thanks for coming." The witch whispered.

As Katherine hugged the witch back she pressed her body closer to Bonnie than necessary. She allowed her hands to wander down Bonnie's sides slowly until they settled rather lowly on her hips.

Bonnie pulled away then, frowning slightly, but Katherine held her against her before she could pull away completely.

"Elena?" Bonnie frowned, her eyes meeting Katherine's as she pulled back a little further though her arms were still around the vampire's neck.

"I got something for you." Katherine said grinning. She dug the emerald charm bracelet out of her jean pocket, leaving one hand on Bonnie's hip.

Bonnie kept one hand in place as well as Katherine dangled the bracelet in front of Bonnie's face. Bonnie took the bracelet in her hand and her smile returned full force as she saw the silver bracelet that held little emerald charms including a heart with a Celtic knot obviously standing for witchcraft, an orchid charm which was Bonnie's favorite flower, and a little silver emerald studded letter "B". Katherine had been watching for a while, taking in details, information and weak points. It had paid off.

"Do you like it?" Katherine asked even though she already knew the answer.

Bonnie nodded looking a bit awestruck. "It's beautiful."

"I have one too," Katherine said shaking her wrist in front of Bonnie's face before stepping back to help Bonnie put on her own bracelet. "So everyone knows that you and I are…" Katherine made a show of hesitating and her gaze stayed down as she placed the bracelet around Bonnie's wrist.

The girl looked at Katherine waiting on her to continue. "Friends," Bonnie said, "Or are you still doubting that?"

Katherine did her best imitation of Elena's pout as she looked back up at Bonnie. "That's just the thing Bonnie," she sighed, "I've never had to doubt you. Not your friendship and not….not your love for me."

The witch was chewing on her lip again and she looked away breaking eye contact. She pulled away from Katherine completely and headed in the direction of the living room. Katherine followed as Bonnie spoke. "Of course I love you," she said, "You're my best friend."

Katherine nodded as Bonnie sat down on the couch and Katherine eased down next to her. "Yeah," she said, "I love you too…just…tonight what you did for me even though you hate vampires so much it made realize… I might love you more than I probably should."

The witch's reaction told Katherine that her initial assessment of the signs had been right. Bonnie's gaze on her was guarded, but also hopeful.

"Love me more in what way?" Bonnie whispered.

Katherine reached out and ran her fingertips down Bonnie's bare arm until she reached her hand and then she threaded their fingers together. She lowered her voice and looked up through her lashes in a way that had always made anyone she pursued melt. She listened as Bonnie's heartbeat began to race. The witch was putty in her hands. "In a way that I'm not supposed to," Katherine murmured.

Bonnie gulped and without giving the witch much more warning Katherine leaned in and pressed their lips together.

 **:::**

Maddox was annoyed but really what was new. Klaus was temperamental but really what was new. Klaus wanted to wait before waking any more of his siblings, as he had planned on using them as leverage to keep Elijah in line when the time came. However, he needed someone from his inner circle to check out a lead that they had been given by Isobel Flemming. A lead that led them straight to Mystic Falls.

So Klaus had been forced to amend his plans. While he had compelled Isobel to be used at a later date he needed someone within the town limits to keep an eye on things and to check out the situation firsthand. Elijah was, according to Klaus, unable to be fully trusted and so that left one other person. A person whose coffin Maddox had had to help haul up three flights of stairs to their current hideout. That person was Klaus's sister Rebekah.

Rebekah according to Klaus had a worse temper than him. Maddox had wondered why he would want someone so volatile on the loose if that was indeed the case. Klaus's answer was she was easily manipulated and extremely codependent. And also young enough in appearance to blend in at a high school.

So Maddox had gotten the girl the right documents and a modern wardrobe and enough blood bags to last her the full road trip to Virginia. He had to his own credit, only grumbled about being made into an errand boy only once.

Maddox stood in front of the coffin and opened it. He pulled the dagger out of Rebekah's chest and took a step back. Pulling his cell phone out of his pocket he called Klaus. The girl would need her orders directly from him.

 **:::**

Bonnie had imagined that her first kiss with Elena would happen in a number of ways. After cheer practice. At a slumber party. After dinner at Mystic Grill. In the low light of a movie theater. At a party where they had had too much to drink. The scenarios went on and on. The thing of it was, in every scenario the kiss had always been gentle. Just a press of lips on lips. As who Bonnie thought was Elena pushed her down onto her couch and immediately climbed on top of her, the kiss was anything but.

Bonnie never thought that she could burn for Elena more than she already did, but as she traced Bonnie's lips with her tongue before using it to pry Bonnie's lips open, she felt like she was on fire. The problem was, that Bonnie wasn't responding to Elena but Katherine.

As Katherine snaked a hand between their bodies and cupped Bonnie's sex through her jeans the witch moaned out Elena's name and Katherine rolled her eyes. She would just have to make the witch incoherent, because there was no way in hell she wanted her first time with Bonnie to be tainted by her dull as dishwater doppelganger's name leaving the witch's lips while Katherine pleased her.

However, as she unbuttoned and unzipped Bonnie's jeans her plans were halted as the witch grabbed her wrist. "Are you sure?" Bonnie asked, ever hesitant and insecure.

Katherine kissed her long and slow, again and again until the witch was trembling and Bonnie let go of her wrist. "I've been waiting for this," Katherine whispered as she pulled back, "I'm sure."

The witch allowed her to tug off her pants and her panties without any further hesitation and Katherine had to consciously check her speed as she tossed them aside, as not to give herself away. The witch squirmed and moved her hands as if to cover herself.

Katherine grabbed her wrists shaking her head, "No," she whispered, "I want to see you. You're beautiful."

The witch smiled, all sweetness and innocence and Katherine wanted her all the more for it. Katherine used a gentle grip as she parted Bonnie's thighs until her sex was exposed to her brown gaze. Katherine grinned as she touched the mound covered in dark curls and parted the lips with nimble fingers. All the while the witch writhed beneath her as she stroking the witch with an experienced touch.

The witch said Elena's name again and Katherine stroked harder until all that could be heard was soft whimpering as Bonnie began to lift her hips to meet Katherine's fingers. "Look at me," Katherine ordered, "Only me."

Bonnie did as she was told, moaning all the while and Katherine rewarded her by sinking her fingers in deeper inside of the witch, her thumb rubbing hard at her clitoris. Katherine inhaled the witches scent, it wasn't just the smell of the witch's sex that she found intoxicating; the essence of the witch herself was enough to enthrall her. She smelled like lavender, pink yarrow and sweet grass. It made Katherine want to taste.

Katherine ignored the witch's murmured protests as she removed her hand. She was moaning again a moment later as Katherine's head descended and she opened her mouth wide over Bonnie's pussy, her tongue licking inside.

When the witch used Katherine's hair to tug her closer, Katherine complied, gripping Bonnie's ass and lifting her up until she was closer still, moaning as she felt Bonnie's wetness on her tongue. The witch had stopped saying anything as her breath came out in hard pants, sounds escaped her part lips that were somewhere between a sob and a moan and her body jerked in Katherine's grip.

Bonnie came with Katherine's tongue deep inside of her, grinding herself into Katherine's face as the vampire moaned around her.

Katherine could only imagine how she looked as she pulled back, her face wet, mouth slick, hair disheveled from the where the witch still gripped. Bonnie was looking at her like she was the most beautiful thing the girl had ever seen and Kathrine wondered how the girl could still look so innocent after having someone's tongue in her pussy. "God you're so fucking hot," she said as she climbed up Bonnie's body and kissed her again. To her surprise the witch allowed it, not minding tasting herself on Katherine's lips.

Before they could go any further Bonnie's phone rang and Bonnie answered in spite of Katherine's protest. As Matt updated Bonnie on Caroline's condition in the hospital and the witch looked crestfallen, Katherine sighed and tossed Bonnie her pants, knowing that her fun was over.

 **:::**

Bonnie waited until Matt had left to go the bathroom before entering Caroline's hospital room. The guilt over her and Mayor Lockwood was all consuming but as she held Emily's grimoire she was sure that she could fix it.

It was strange. She had found the right spell almost right off and even though she wasn't sure she could pull it off, Elena had been more than sure saying, "I believe in you, more than I've ever believed in anyone else," before she left Bonnie's house to check on her brother and go grab supplies. Bonnie smiled as she thought of Elena. As she thought about the frantic and intense touches. How comfortable Elena had been with not just kissing her but going down on her. There had been no hesitation, no second guessing. Even Bonnie had her reservations even if she had been waiting for it for so long. It was her first time going that far with a girl but it didn't seem like it had been Elena's first time at all, even though she'd never told Bonnie of something like that happening with anyone else if it weren't. It was weird. She hadn't expected things to become so passionate so fast but she couldn't say that she was too upset about it.

"Is that smile because of me?"

Bonnie turned to the doorway and her smile grew as she laid eyes on who she still didn't realize was Katherine. "What else would it be for?" Bonnie asked.

Katherine grinned. "Good answer." She had just come back from not only getting Bonnie her supplies but from paying John Gilbert a visit. Things had gone quicker than she had thought, even if she had had to suffer through a kiss to distract Damon along the way, things were going as planned. The Salvatore had their message and the witch was closer to being in her back pocket.

She wanted Bonnie to know who she was really dealing with. She was having less fun pretending to be her doppelganger than she thought she would. She could deal with a lot of things but apparently being called Elena in bed was not one of them.

So she figured helping the girl save Caroline was a step in the right direction and would lend her some favor when the witch found out the truth as she was sure that the Salvatore wouldn't hesitate to tell the witch all kinds of horrible things about her that were in all likelihood true.

Her plan was to combat it by showing Bonnie a better side of herself, a softer side. That seemed to be what the witch responded to.

Bonnie watched as she walked across the room and held out a small bronze incense burner and a bag full of herbs that Bonnie had precut from her grandmother's garden. Bonnie raised a brow when she saw that they were already crushed and mixed properly.

"Um," Bonnie laughed amused, "Thanks…I guess. I didn't know you'd be so efficient. Since when are you better at the witch stuff than me."

Katherine winked and kissed the witch on the lips. "I learned from watching you. Novice or not you're already on your way to being a pro."

Bonnie smiled weakly. "I don't always feel like it," she said, "And you're not exactly a person that could be a good judge of that, considering you have less experience with witchcraft than even I do, but thanks for the vote of confidence. Let's just hope that this works."

Katherine gave the girl's shoulders an encouraging squeeze as Bonnie filled the burner with the herbs and set in on the hospital table. "It'll work. I believe in you."

The witch was practically glowing under the encouragement and Katherine knew that she would get to see a true demonstration of Bonnie's skills.

Bonnie looked over the spell again and then she turned to Katherine. She looked confident but apprehensive. "Here we go," she whispered.

Bonnie tried not to get too distracted as Katherine came up behind her and put her hands on Bonnie's hips. She rested her chin on the witch's shoulder, watching as she prepared to perform the spell.

Bonnie turned her focus to Caroline and then she said the incantation. " _Et curate infirmos. Confracta fulciretur._ "

She watched as the herbs caught fire inside of the burner. When the fire went out Bonnie carefully reached out and sprinkled ashes over Caroline's body. The ashes seemed to disappear as Bonnie said the incantation again.

An unseen wind howled and when it settled, Bonnie watched as Caroline's bruises that could be seen had already began to start healing. "I did it," Bonnie laughed, "She's going to be okay."

Bonnie turned to who she thought was Elena for a hug but Katherine kissed her instead.

Katherine's tongue swept into Bonnie's mouth and she pulled the witch against her. Bonnie had done a spell it had taken Emily years to learn and create on the first try. She was stronger than even Katherine had anticipated. She would be the perfect weapon against Klaus.

"You're perfect," Katherine whispered as she pulled back, "You Bonnie Bennett are powerful and brilliant. I'm never letting you go."

As Bonnie beamed at her Katherine was aware that she meant it. Her strategy to rile up the Salvatore brothers to keep them preoccupied and unaware of her plans would have to fall by the wayside. Hell even her pursuit of Stefan would, even if she had come back in part for him. No, this witch would be hers, and in order to get her, the matter would need her complete and total focus.

 **:::**

Elena Gilbert walked up to where Bonnie sat next to Matt in the waiting area outside of Caroline's hospital room. Neither of them looked too upset so she assumed her friend was going to be alright.

Both Stefan and Damon followed closely behind her. After they had gotten John to the hospital and had figured out due to Damon's unfortunate assumption that Elena had kissed him that Katherine was in town, Elena had finally gotten a moment to check on Caroline to make sure that she was alright.

As she approached Bonnie looked up and smiled at her so brightly that Elena was taken aback for a moment. She hadn't been on the receiving end of a smile like that from Bonnie since before Sheila Bennett had died. It wasn't until that moment that Elena realized how much she had missed it. Bonnie was beautiful when she smiled. It always made Elena feel warm and loved and less alone.

Elena smiled back assuming that Caroline was going to be fine from Bonnie's expression. She stopped as Bonnie got up and walked over to her. Matt was on the phone with someone and wasn't paying them any attention.

Bonnie ran up to Elena and wrapped her arms her and Elena readily returned the embrace. Bonnie smelled familiar. She had missed this as well. Missed their closeness. Missed the lingering hugs that always lasted long, but seemed too short. Missed the scent of lavender and vanilla. Bonnie rubbed her back and her hands moving lower with each pass and Elena felt herself calm. She felt calmer even than in Stefan's presence. Before Stefan, it had always been Bonnie that had brought her down when she needed it.

"Caroline's going to be okay," Bonnie whispered, her lips brushing against Elena's ear, "The spell worked."

Elena frowned pulling away slightly as Bonnie's hands settled on her hips. Bonnie was looking at her oddly. Elena tried to read whatever was in Bonnie's gaze and she couldn't. It was something hungry but there was love there as well. Elena felt her stomach flutter. It wasn't until someone cleared their throat behind her that Bonnie's words sank in.

"Wait, what spell?" Elena asked, glancing backwards towards Stefan.

Bonnie's face immediately shut down as she noticed the Salvatore brothers for the first time and Elena frowned. It was like watching a candle flicker and blow out. "What the hell are they doing here?"

Elena had hoped that since Bonnie had helped save them both that she could at least tolerate their presence here but it seemed like she was even more irritated in their presence than she had been recently. "They're here to check on Caroline the same as I am," Elena said.

Bonnie scowled. "What are you talking about?" Bonnie hissed, "You said you were going to raid the vending machines downstairs for snacks after I did the spell. What did you call them or something? Why?"

"What spell Bonnie?" Elena repeated though she had already pieced together what happened.

Bonnie's brows knitted together. "Are you acting like this because they're here?" She asked her hands falling away from Elena as she took a step back, "What? You don't want your precious Stefan to know that you could actually function without being at his side? That you and I…"

Bonnie trailed and Elena's frown grew, this time wondering what the hell crap Katherine had pulled with Bonnie. "What you and I…what Bonnie? What is that you think happened?"

"That I think…," Bonnie spat, her anger clearly growing, "What the hell is your problem?"

Stefan stepped up behind her, to defend her but Elena shook her head at him and placed gentle hands on Bonnie's shoulders. "Bonnie whatever you think happened it wasn't with me," she whispered, "Katherine is back."

"What?" Bonnie hissed and her face crumbled even more, and Elena hadn't even thought it possible. She looked to be in deep thought and Elena saw the moment she realized that she was telling the truth. Tears prickled in the corners of Bonnie's eyes as she shook her head. "No," she hissed, "No….I would have known. I would have _sensed_ it."

"Unless she found some kind of way of blocking out your powers," Stefan said.

Bonnie glared at him. Elena rubbed her hands down Bonnie's arms in an attempt to soothe her but the witch shook her off.

"She's worked with witches before," Stefan pressed, "She knows things."

Bonnie was still scowling but she nodded. "No wonder we found the spell so quickly in Emily's journal," Bonnie said, chewing on her bottom lip, "She probably knew exactly where to find it. Might've even been there when Emily created it. She helped me save Caroline's life."

"But why?" Elena asked dumbfounded.

"It took Emily years to learn how to do magic like that," Damon interjected, "You did the spell on your first try." At Bonnie's nod Damon let out a low whistle. "And here I thought you were just talk. That you were buying your own press. If a novice like you can pull that off then no wonder Katherine wants to get in your good graces."

Bonnie was stiffening with every word Damon spoke. "You think that's what she wants?" Elena asked.

Damon nodded. "We figured she wouldn't be here if she weren't up to something," he continued, "Whatever it is she must need a witch for it. Either that or she's trying to seduce you. Both ways, the manipulation starts the same."

"I'm such an idiot," Bonnie muttered. The last Elena knew Damon said as a joke but Bonnie looked as if she were about to be sick. "I have to go." She said, moving to walk around them.

Elena grabbed her arm and stopped her. "What happened between you and Katherine?" Elena asked, "What is it that you aren't telling me?" Elena was already worried about so many people that she cared about and she didn't want to have to add Bonnie to the list.

"Leave it, Elena," Bonnie mumbled. She pulled her arm away and before Elena could say anything else Bonnie walked away.

 **:::**

Bonnie had cried all the way home. She felt sick and she felt stupid. Her first sexual experience with a girl had been with a vampire. Worse than that she had been dumb enough to think that it had been Elena, that there had been a chance that Elena could possibly feel the same way that she did.

Worse than that Bonnie could see it now. It had all made perfect sense. She could pinpoint the differences in the mannerism. Katherine had been sure, aggressive and passionate, in a way that Elena wouldn't have been. In a way Elena probably wasn't even capable of, at least not with Bonnie.

She laid on her couch and stared off into space. It still smelled like Katherine and even the scent was something that Bonnie should have picked up on. Not soft and floral like Elena's, something darker, like rosewood and cedar. However, she had been too excited about the prospect of her unrequited love finally being requited to really pay attention to the details.

She had felt like a hypocrite. She had vowed to protect the town from vampires and yet even unknowingly she had let one touch her. She had enjoyed it. She had more than enjoyed it. She had been dazed with it. Worse than that, even knowing who Katherine was and what a monster the Salvatore claimed her to be, she wanted to talk to Katherine. She wanted to know why she had done what she had done. She wanted to know if there was a possibility at all that the woman actually wanted her.

Would it matter if she did? She would never go there with her. Not with a vampire. Not with someone who looked like her best friend, even if she could separate the two now. She couldn't. It was bad enough that Elena was going down her own slippery slope with the Salvatore brothers. Bonnie didn't need to follow suit.

Before Bonnie got the chance to think any more on it she heard a knock on the door. Bonnie knew who it was immediately and shot up off of her couch and headed towards the front door. She would kill the bitch, she told herself. She would give her an aneurism and set her on fire. She would burn her body until it turned to ash. That was what she told herself.

However, when Bonnie opened the door to Katherine, she was just able to rein herself in from going on the immediate attack. "Give me one good reason not to kill you where you stand," Bonnie hissed as she came face to face with the brunette.

"While you're more than strong enough to, _baby_ ," Bonnie winced at the pet name, "I've been around a long time and those tricks you use on the Salvatore brothers won't work on me. So until you learn some new ones I suggest you at least hear me out."

Bonnie gave a stiff nod. She wanted to know why and what exactly she would be killing Katherine for in the future. "Talk."

"Yes, I had other motives for coming to spy on you," Katherine admitted, "I wanted to see how powerful you are. But you and your friends have a bigger problem than me. I'm willing to level with you. I'm willing to work with you and _only_ you. I'm even willing to teach you."

Bonnie blinked. The brunette vampire looked serious. She hated that she did, but she believed her. "What do you mean we have other things to worry about? You being here is problem enough? What the hell could you even teach me and why would you be willing to work with me in the first place? Why not go play with Stefan and Damon? That's why you're really here, right?"

Katherine rolled her eyes. "Stefan and Damon are old news. Been there, done that. Both of that. I can't reveal all of my secrets now, but if you're a good girl, I can tell you some things in time. I've worked with other witches before, your ancestors included so I could teach you a hell of a lot. But you know that. You saw that with that spell that saved your ditzy little blonde friend. As for the rest of it. I wouldn't have touched you if I didn't want you," Katherine stated matter-of-factly, "And one way or another I get what I want. So I'm willing to work with _you_. I'll tell you what you want to know but only if you invite me in. I'll give you what you want and you give me what I want. I meant what I said, I'm not letting you go. So whether it's now or later, you'll be mine. But I won't touch you again until you ask me to."

"It'll be a cold day in hell when that happens," Bonnie spat, though her tone wasn't as firm as she wished it were.

Bonnie thought about slamming the door in her face. She thought about sending her flying through the night and into the nearest car. Thought about setting her on fire just for the hell of it. But something made her hesitate. The woman already had an invitation in. She could've simply forced her way into the house and try to force Bonnie to do her bidding. Damon would have and as manipulative as they claimed Katherine to be the Salvatore could manipulate with the best of them as well. Besides if what she said was true and there was a bigger threat out there, Bonnie would need to know about it.

So in spite of her better judgement, Bonnie opened her mouth and said, "Come back tomorrow. I don't feel like dealing with your bullshit tonight and I might feel a little less like killing you in the morning."

Bonnie needed to regroup. She needed to sleep and she needed to figure out what the hell Katherine was capable of before she decided to get any information from her. She just hoped that Katherine would give her the space to do so.

Katherine shrugged. "That's fair and honestly a better chance than I expected," she smirked, "Get some rest. I'll come by in the morning. I'll even bring breakfast."

"As if I would trust you enough to eat anything you brought here."

"Well you trusted me enough to let me eat _something_ , obviously. So me bringing you breakfast can't be too much of a stretch," Katherine stated her tone amused. Bonnie scowled and Katherine sighed. "I'll leave before you change your mind about the whole testing if you can kill me thing."

"Good idea." Bonnie muttered.

Bonnie moved to close the door but Katherine stopped her with a fast and strong grip. In a movement that was too quick for Bonnie to stop or protest Katherine kissed her gently on the lips. "Sweet dreams, beautiful," she whispered.

Bonnie blinked and she was gone speeding off into the night.

Bonnie shut the door behind her and fought the urge to scream. Sighing Bonnie walked back into her living room and did the one other thing she was dreading the most and the one thing she would have to do before Katherine came to see her the next day. She called Elena.

 **:::**

Elena Gilbert was on edge. So much had happened in such a short time and all of it was centered around Katherine. The fact that the vampire was going after the Salvatore brothers was to be expected, but her going after Bonnie was unacceptable. They needed to find a way to get the bitch out of town as soon as possible, but first she had to check on Bonnie.

She had received a curt call after leaving the hospital and she knew that whatever had happened between Katherine and Bonnie, it hadn't been good.

Elena remembered the days before vampires had entered into their lives. When she and Bonnie would draw on Caroline's face during sleepovers when the blonde always fell asleep first. When she would help Bonnie and her Grams make chocolate chip cookies for the annual school bake sale. When the worse thing that could happen would be Bonnie getting too drunk and puking in Elena's car after a party. The times had been simpler then. Before Bonnie had lost her grandmother and before the Salvatore brothers had arrived. Before Elena had found out her parents weren't her parents and before some vampire with her face had torn into town and almost killed her biological father and done whatever she had done to screw with her best friend.

Elena missed those times more than ever. As she stood on Bonnie's porch waiting for the witch to open the door, she would have given anything to get those times back.

When Bonnie opened the door she didn't meet Elena's gaze. She stepped to the side and allowed Elena to enter without much of a greeting. Elena couldn't say that she was surprised given that her best friend had had some sort of encounter with Katherine and after talking the matter over with Stefan, Elena was afraid to know just what it entailed.

Elena frowned as Bonnie shut the door behind her. Bonnie still wasn't looking at her and she was biting her lip and wringing her hands together. She had called and said she wanted to talk about Katherine but talking seemed like the last thing that Bonnie wanted to do. She had always been able to tell Elena anything, it seemed like that wasn't so true anymore.

"Are you alright?" Elena asked, "We don't have to talk about this right now if you don't want to. I understand if you need time. I don't know what she did to you but whatever it was this wasn't your fault Bonnie and if nothing else she helped you save Caroline's life. That's a good thing right?"

"I know you're trying to make this better but there's nothing that can really do that," Bonnie sighed. "I just need to get this out so….just don't say anything until I'm done okay?"

Elena nodded, fighting the urge to reach out and take Bonnie's hand.

"I'm only telling you this because I don't want Katherine to have anything to hold over my head," Bonnie said, "I…Katherine came here and I thought that she was you. She said these things that I always wanted to hear you say and she gave me this bracelet. She told me that she loved….no…that _you_ loved me and she kissed me."

Elena opened her mouth, shocked, and broke her promise to keep quiet. "Why would she do that? Stefan says that she's probably been watching and she knows we're together. Even if she's….that way…wouldn't her kissing you give her away. I mean didn't it? I mean how could it not…I would never-"

"Kiss me," Bonnie cut her off, laughing without humor, "Right. I get that now. But I guess it was wishful thinking."

Elena blinked. "No I mean….I was going to say I would never cheat on Stefan," Elena said shaking her head, "I mean if you and I ever…I would make sure I ended things first." She frowned thinking back on what Bonnie had said. "What do you mean wishful thinking?"

"What do you mean if you and I ever…?" Bonnie trailed, looking at her expectantly. Elena thought for a second that Bonnie might look hopeful but she was sure she was imagining things.

Elena looked away this time, her face flushed. She felt like an idiot. She sighed, deciding to be honest. If she couldn't be honest with Bonnie, who could she be honest with. "I just….there was a time I thought that you might," she murmured, "That you wanted….more than friendship. After my parents died…you were the only one I wanted near me. I couldn't talk to anymore else and I just….you were sleeping over a lot and always around and I thought that maybe we could….that you might….but then you kept going on and on about me getting back together with Matt and then Stefan showed up and I fell hard and fast I stopped thinking about it I guess. I don't think it was anything serious. You were just there for me and I misplaced some feelings. That's all. Anyway it's not a big deal. I still don't understand why Katherine would kiss you."

By the time she was done rambling Bonnie looked as Elena had slapped her in the face and Elena wondered how she kept finding more and more ways to ruin their friendship without meaning to.

"She kissed me because she picked up on the fact that I'm in love with you and I let her because I thought she was you and I hoped that you had finally picked up on it," Bonnie spat, "But clearly all I could ever hope for was a few misplaced feelings."

Elena was floored. Bonnie was in love with her. It made perfect sense and yet she couldn't really fathom it. Bonnie was her best friend. They had loved each other all their lives but Bonnie was beautiful and powerful and kind and loving and loyal and a million other things that Elena could name. Elena was damaged and she had baggage and everyone around her got hurt because of her, she wouldn't be good for someone like Bonnie. She couldn't even be a good friend to her lately. It was part of the reason she had never made a move after the accident that killed who she thought were her parents in the first place.

"I didn't mean it that way," Elena tried to explain once she got out of her own head but Bonnie was already crossing her arms and Elena knew that she would close herself off soon.

"It's fine Elena," Bonnie said, "I don't need you to return my feelings. You have Stefan and like I said I'm only telling you because I don't want Katherine to lord it over my head later."

"Okay," Elena nodded, not knowing what else to say or how to approach things with Bonnie shutting down so quickly, "So you kissed her and then what?" The idea of Bonnie kissing Katherine left a bad taste in Elena's mouth. That the vampire had tricked her into confessing feelings that were meant for Elena and taken a kiss that Elena was supposed to be on the receiving end of, that she had taken advantage of Bonnie while she was vulnerable made Elena want to hunt her down even more.

Bonnie hesitated and then shook her head. "We did other things too," Bonnie grumbled, "She touched me. In all the ways I always wanted you to touch me. With her hands and her….mouth. She told me she believed in me and then Matt called about Caroline. She helped me find the spell and you know the rest already. But it doesn't matter. It wasn't you and it's over and it's never going to happen again."

Elena wanted to press her for more information but she knew that it wouldn't end well. She wanted to know how it felt. How Bonnie had always wanted her to touch her. If Bonnie had touched Katherine too. If Bonnie wanted it to happen again and if she did what that meant about her feelings for Elena. But a part of her didn't want to hear anything else. Still she said, "She wants it to happen again though, right?"

Bonnie opened her mouth and then shut it again her lips thinning. When she spoke again she sounded tired. "Why would you think that?" Bonnie asked.

"Because it's you," Elena pressed, "She got to touch you and kiss you and hear you tell her you loved her. Of course she wants to do it again." Elena wanted to backtrack knowing how she must have sounded.

"You can't say stuff like that when you don't feel the way I feel." Bonnie stated.

"I'm sorry," Elena said, "But I meant it. I just need you to be ready because she going to come back and Stefan said she likes the chase, she likes the game. Damon thinks she has this evil plan to lure you in the same way she did with them and Emily-"

"I need you to leave," Bonnie said abruptly cutting her off.

"But Bonnie-"

"I tell you I'm in love with you and you don't really even respond," Bonnie continued, "You brush it off and then ask me about Katherine. Now you're spewing all this bullshit about her being toxic as if I don't know it already and you're coming to the point of why you're really here. Stefan and Damon. I don't know what I expected. Since they're all you're concerned about I'll make sure to let you know the next time I see Katherine so you can warn them okay."

"That's not it, Bonnie. She's dangerous. She attacked John tonight and I wanted to make sure-" _You were safe_ , she wanted to say but Bonnie didn't give her the chance to finish.

"To make sure your brother and Stefan and Damon are safe," Bonnie cut in, "Yeah I get it. Look if I find a spell to kill her I'll let you know or better yet I can sacrifice myself for you in a different way and fuck her so that she stays out of Stefan's bed and the two of you can ride off into the sunset together while you continue to ignore how I feel about you."

"Bonnie-"

"I need you to leave Elena. Please, before I say anything else I'll regret."

Elena tried not to show how much the words hurt her but she suspected she was obvious. She could never hide anything from Bonnie. She had always been transparent to her, well almost. "I'm sorry about all of this and I think that we'll be able to talk about it when it's not so fresh and we're both thinking clearly. A lot has happened tonight and I just wanted to see my best friend and you are Bonnie. I love you, so I'm going to give you the space you need but I'm always going to love you Bonnie. No matter what."

"I love you too and that's the problem," Bonnie said a tear falling, "So please just leave."

Elena nodded. She wanted to reach out to wipe Bonnie's tears and tell her it would all be fine but she balled up her fists instead. Without saying anything else, Elena left, even though in spite of the fact that she had screwed things up and she still didn't know what to say in response to Bonnie's feelings, everything in her wanted to stay.

 _ **End Notes: So this first part was mostly Katherine and Elena centered. Next part if there is one will be more Caroline and Rebekah focused. Whether this gets continued depends on the feedback so folks let me know what you think. Please let me know what you guys think otherwise this will be deleted probably. Thanks for reading!**_


	2. PART TWO FUSCIA

**Title:** Shades of Pink

 **Rating:** M

 **Genre:** AU/AH

 **Pairing(s):** Bonnie/Katherine, Bonnie/Rebekah, Bonnie/Elena, Bonnie/Caroline, background Stefan/Elena, Caroline/Matt, Tyler/Jeremy, ect.

 **Summary:** When she discovers Bonnie's underlying feelings for her best friend through observation Katherine imitates her in an effort to begin to sway Bonnie to her side of things. However, the ruse is discovered almost immediately though not before a passionate encounter forces Bonnie to face truths about herself that she would rather hide and makes her easy prey to not only Katherine but also Rebekah who has been sent by Klaus to track Katherine down and recruit the last of the Bennett line. When both Elena and Caroline rally around Bonnie in an effort to protect her they realize that they have feelings of their own for the witch that can no longer be denied….

 **Warnings:** Explicit Sexual Content, Violence, Original Character etc.

 _ **Author's Note: So here it is, the second part. It went in a slightly different direction than expected but I hope you all still enjoy it. No time to edit once again so sorry for any errors! Thanks for all of the love and the reviews! As always you guys are much appreciated! Happy reading!**_

 **PART TWO || FUSCIA**

"If it's done right, a kiss changes everything." **― Tessa Dare**

Rebekah Mikaelson wanted to be upset that her brother had woken her up after ninety years to go stalk some witch and keep track of a couple doppelganger bitches that Rebekah cared even less about than the original doppelganger, which was saying something. She wanted to be angry that Stefan didn't remember her and Klaus hadn't even bothered to be there in person for his sister to wake. She wanted to be mad that the world had gone on without her and she was behind the times, even if she wasn't dressed like it. She wanted to be mad that she was forced to stay in some hovel of an apartment with some brawny warlock with a shit name like Maddox who looked like he was auditioning for the part of one of the thug booze runners that Nik used to let loiter around for their food supply in the twenties. Rebekah wanted to be mad at a lot of things.

As a matter of fact, Rebekah had been rather angry and on the verge of a tantrum before the warlock had suggested she get some air and scope out the town of Mystic Falls herself. She had fed and wandered around for hours in the tacky little dress that Maddox had picked out that was too short and had worn the onyx necklace he had made her to hide her true nature in case she encountered the witch, even though her own necklace was missing and no one seemed to care enough to try and find it.

Rebekah was bored and relatively unimpressed as she walked into a diner very unoriginally named Mystic Grill in search of something to amuse herself with or someone else to eat. As she entered she felt something powerful in the vicinity. Her eyes roved the diner until they landed on a girl in a black dress with a purple cardigan over it. She was beautiful, although her expression was dejected and Rebekah just knew that this was the witch she was meant to spy on and lure in.

The waiter behind the counter called out the name, "Bonnie Bennett," and Rebekah's suspicions were confirmed as the girl walked up to the counter and picked up a cup of coffee in and a blueberry muffin. The girl took a seat at a far off table in the corner and Rebekah immediately made a beeline for her.

Rebekah studied the girl as she approached. Her soft features and dark curls, green eyes and lips that looked kissable even as she pouted. Rebekah's agitation dissipated and though she should have been mad at her current circumstances, as she eyed her target she was anything but.

"Why the long face?" Rebekah asked, as she stopped at the girl's table, "If someone as beautiful as you has a reason to be sad this early in the morning there's no real hope for the rest of us is there?"

The girl looked up at her and blinked several times. She was clearly shocked. However, Rebekah noted that the girl gave her an appreciative once over before she caught herself. "Are you talking to me?" the witch asked.

"Of course, love," Rebekah smiled, "May I sit." At the witches nod, Rebekah sat down across from her and held out her hand. As the girl shook it, she introduced herself, "I'm Rebekah. I just moved here. I don't know many people but I saw you and you're just so lovely…I couldn't help but come over."

The witch cleared her throat and looked mildly uncomfortable but she was also very clearly flattered. "Bonnie," she said, and then, "Thanks. Nice to meet you."

"The pleasures all mine," Rebekah smirked, "Are you going to answer my question?"

Bonnie gave her a confused look and then she sighed. "About me being said?" Again Rebekah nodded and Bonnie frowned. "There's a loaded answer for that and I probably shouldn't unload my crap on you given that we just met but I kind of want to talk to someone unbiased so here it goes. One of my best friends is in the hospital, she's fine but I haven't gotten to see her since she stabilized. I'm on my way to a wake for our late mayor and I also….might've confessed to my best friend who has a boyfriend that I'm in love with her after I hooked up with another girl."

It was Rebekah's turn to look shocked. This witch was indeed more interesting than she realized and interested in women, so she would be an easier target than Rebekah had anticipated and likely a more fun one too. "That _is_ a lot," Rebekah said, "I'm sorry. I'm glad your friend in the hospital is okay but I'm guessing your confession didn't go as you wanted."

Bonnie shook her head as she picked at her muffin. "Not at all."

"And this other girl," Rebekah said, her tone leading, "That you hooked up with. Are you interested in her?"

Bonnie hesitated a moment taking a long sip of her coffee and Rebekah raised a brow. "She isn't an option," Bonnie said as she set down her mug.

"So you're single," Rebekah said sounding unbothered.

Again the girl blinked in surprise. "Um…yeah," she said.

"Good," Rebekah said, grabbing a napkin from the table and digging a pen out of her purse. "I know this is a really bad time and probably highly inappropriate since you're on your way to a wake and you clearly have a lot on your mind but…if you ever want to talk or if you want to go out some time you should call me."

Bonnie watched as she wrote her number down on the napkin and slid it across the table. "I dump all of my garbage on you and you give me your number?"

Rebekah shrugged. "Unlike your friend I know a good thing when I see it and unlike the other girl I'm interested in more than just a hook up," Rebekah smiled as she stood, "I really hope that you'll call me Bonnie."

Rebekah glanced over her shoulder as she walked away and noted that Bonnie was watching. Yes, this would definitely be fun.

 **:::**

The last thing that Bonnie expected to be have to deal with at the Mayor Lockwood's wake was Katherine Pierce cornering her in a drawing room, but really considering that she had dreamed of the vampire bitch and was pretty sure she had come into Bonnie's house as she slept, she really shouldn't have been surprised.

When Bonnie attempted to go on the attack she wasn't too surprised she failed in spite of her effectiveness on Damon only moments before. Katherine had warned her that she had been around a long time and she would have to learn some new tricks if she wanted to put the vampire in her place and keep her there.

Bonnie found herself pinned against a wall by her wrist and she frowned as her struggles only brought her body closer to the vampire. She was trying to downplay any reaction she might be having to Katherine but it wasn't working at all. She could feel her heart pounded and as Katherine worked her leg in between Bonnie's she had to fight the urge to grind down against it.

"Who was that blond with you this morning?" Katherine asked. "It's bad enough you ditched our breakfast plans but did you really have to stand me up for some twit with a terrible accent and bad highlights?"

"I never actually agreed to have breakfast with you," Bonnie pointed out. Bonnie frowned as she thought about Rebekah. Someone that was unattached from all of the bullshit and that had potential and was breathtaking and that called Bonnie beautiful. "Were you following me?"

"Of course I was," Katherine smiled, "I protect my own interest and you, baby, are now one of them. If you were trying to make me jealous it worked. She was cute, not as cute as me though and we both know considering you've been pinning after my little doe eyed doppelganger, I'm more your type."

"Go to hell," Bonnie said, she looked over Katherine's shoulder and sent a nearby vase flying towards the vampire's head.

Katherine caught it, without taking her eyes off Bonnie and threw it on the floor. Bonnie flinched as it shattered. "I thought we were going to play nice but if this is how you want it, fine," she said leaning forward slightly. "But if you want to play rough," Katherine whispered into her ear, "At least lets come up with a safe word first."

"Why are you even here? Is following me around that important to you or are you also trying to stalk Stefan and Damon?" Bonnie asked. She felt suddenly claustrophobic but she was afraid to move as she knew that it would cause friction between their bodies and with Katherine's leg still pressed between hers, that was definitely something that she didn't need.

"While I'm not exactly here to mourn the mayor," Katherine revealed, "This isn't about Stefan or Damon either. I don't need to follow Dumb and Dumber around to figure out what they're up to. Unlike you their easy to read and easier to rile up."

Bonnie laughed at the assessment of the Salvatore brothers in spite of herself and Katherine smiled brushing their lips together. She almost looked normal in that moment and Bonnie allowed her to get away with the gesture.

"Full disclosure?" Katherine asked.

Bonnie nodded, though she didn't expect the vampire to give her an honest answer. "You want to work with me right? Or was that bullshit?"

"It wasn't," Katherine said, "And in spite of your insistence on trying to attack me, I still do. The Lockwoods have something I need. I'll tell you more than that when I can trust you or when you let me fuck you, whichever comes first."

Bonnie squirmed and chose not to comment on what she had said. "If you were stalking me this morning," Bonnie said, scowling, "Then you heard me tell Rebekah that you weren't an option."

Katherine nodded. "I also heard you moaning my name in your sleep this morning," she shrugged, "So clearly some part of you disagrees."

Before Bonnie could respond Katherine kissed her and as if to prove the vampire's point Bonnie's body betrayed her as she kissed back. She wanted to say that it was about Elena. That this was some last ditch effort to get what she really wanted because she couldn't have her best friend but Bonnie could separate them now quite clearly and she was sure as Katherine licked her way into her mouth, that even in her fantasies Elena hadn't made her feel quite the same.

Bonnie came to her senses as she heard Stefan's voice through the double doors outside. Jerking her head away Bonnie used her powers to send the doors flying open. Frowning Katherine let Bonnie go and took a step back. "You're no fun."

Bonnie ignored her words and as Stefan entered into the room, she found the nearest escape and made a run for it.

 **:::**

Elena Gilbert sighed as she tried and failed to engage Damon in a real conversation. His man pain was more of a distraction to her anyway, she was more worried about Bonnie. Her friend hadn't returned any of her calls that morning and Kathrine was still lurking about.

Damon spoke, breaking into Elena's thoughts. "I kissed you," Damon frowned, "Thought you kissed me back. Doppelganger hijinks ensued. How do you think I'm doing?"

Elena sighed. However, upset Damon felt, Bonnie was doing worse and Elena couldn't fix it. "I think that you're hurt," Elena sighed, "The same way that…" She trailed and shook her head.

"The same way that Bonnie got hurt?" Damon finished, "I doubt it. I mean witchy got the good end of the deal. Katherine tested her magic no kissing involved. She even got to save Caroline as a part of the deal."

Elena frowned. That wasn't true but she wasn't going to contest what Damon had said. Bonnie was going through enough without the Salvatore brothers being involved. Damon had spent decades obsessed with Katherine, who knew what he would do if he found out that she had come back not for him but to seduce Elena's best friend.

Elena cringed at the thought of Katherine and Bonnie together. Bonnie deserved better than some psychotic vampire who was hell-bent on ruining all of their lives. She deserved someone who knew how beautiful she was and kind and brave and determined and powerful. Someone who knew that her favorite ice cream was mint chocolate chip and her guilty pleasure was to binge watch Ru Paul's Drag Race. Someone who knew that she secretly preferred tea to coffee and that she liked to sing old jazz records in the shower. Someone who knew her in and out and loved her the way…. "The way that I do." Elena said aloud, unable to keep from voicing her train of thought. "But I can't…can I?"

"Can't what?" Damon asked and before Elena could think of an answer to throw him off of her train of thought Bonnie came out of the Lockwood house and brushed past them both.

"Bonnie!" Elena called out after her.

"Katherine is with Stefan," Bonnie said, without looking back, "You might want to check on him."

Elena moved to go after Bonnie but Damon caught her arm, "What are you doing? You heard witchy, let's go?"

For the first time in too long Elena's concern for Stefan took a back seat and she felt the need to make Bonnie her priority. They needed to talk. They had so much to figure out and hash out. "I need to talk to Bonnie," she said, "You go."

"Fine," Damon muttered, letting her go.

Elena moved to walk in the direction where Bonnie had gone but when she turned away from Damon, Bonnie had already disappeared.

 **:::**

Caroline Forbes tried to pay attention to what Matt Donavan was saying about the doctor's instructions for her release. He and her mother were going on and on about her miraculous recovery and all Caroline wanted to do was ask Matt again if she could see Bonnie.

Caroline knew that her recovery was no miracle. Her recovery had nothing to do with the perks of modern medicine and everything to do with her best friend. Bonnie had come to see her the night before and she had done something. Caroline didn't know what but she had felt it. Had heard Bonnie speaking in a language that she didn't understand and then she had felt this tingling sensation all over her whole body. When she had finally regained consciousness the doctor had said that she was healthier than she was even before the accident according to the past medical records they had pulled during her surgery.

The doctors had no practical reason for this and Caroline knew it was because there was none. There was however, a magical one, of that Caroline was sure. She thought about all of the times that Bonnie had tried to convince her that she was psychic, about the jokes that Caroline had made about Ms. Sheila's rambling about the occult while the woman was alive, about the night of the séance when Bonnie had tried to tell her again that she was a witch and Caroline had thought she was joking. Caroline felt sick for an altogether different reason. She had brushed Bonnie off and hadn't listened, just as Bonnie had said she would. She needed to apologize to Bonnie and thank her for saving her life. She owed her friend at least that much.

Bonnie had been by briefly to see her before going to the Lockwoods for the memorial service. However, Matt had been there and she had been in a rush and so they hadn't had a chance to really talk. Bonnie had just been there long enough to make sure that she was alright before she'd left with the promise to be back later. Caroline had waited and waited, for some reason the separation felt like forever.

Matt finally stopped talking as Bonnie suddenly appeared in the doorway, smiling as if Caroline had conjured her up with her thoughts.

"Hey, Bon," Matt said, as he stood from his chair next to Caroline's bed, "She's been asking about you nonstop. I thought I was going to have to send out a search party."  
Caroline flushed and she wasn't sure why. "I wasn't that bad," she said.

Matt shook his head. "I'm going to go to see if your mom finished your release paperwork yet," he said. He leaned over to kiss her and Caroline turned her cheek to him, her eyes still on Bonnie. Matt raised an eyebrow but didn't comment.

Caroline watched as Matt left the room, hugging Bonnie as he passed.

Bonnie grinned at Caroline a she walked into the room more fully. "They haven't let you out for good behavior yet?" she teased.

She had changed out of her black dress and her purple cardigan and into a pair of navy skinny jeans and a white lace top. She walked over and sat down in the chair that Matt had vacated as Caroline answered her.

"Nope," Caroline joked back, "Looks like you're going to have to spring me."

"I would," Bonnie said crossing one leg over the other, "But your mom is the sheriff and I don't want to get arrested for kidnapping."

Caroline giggled. "It's not kidnapping if I go willingly. We could go on the run like Thelma and Louise and if we go to prison I'd totally be your bitch."

Bonnie raised an eyebrow at that. "Remember, you said it and not me."

They laughed and then unable to stop herself any longer, Caroline reached out and took Bonnie's hand. "Thank you," she said sincerely.

"For what?" Bonnie asked, seemingly confused. Caroline knew her well enough to see the exhaustion and the uncertainty underneath her smile.

"For saving my life for starters," Caroline said bluntly.

Bonnie frowned, sitting up in the chair and shaking her head. "I don't know what you're talking about," she said.

Caroline squeezed her hand. "You don't have to do that," Caroline interrupted, "You tried to tell me before and I didn't listen. The night of the séance, it was really wasn't it? All of it?"

Bonnie nodded. "Yes," Bonnie answered, "It was all real. I'm a witch."

Bonnie looked on edge as if she expected the same reaction from Caroline as she had before. "And in all the ways and for all the reasons you could have used your powers you used them to save me. Thank you Bonnie, I mean it."

Bonnie shrugged. "You're one of my best friends," Bonnie said, "What else would I have done?"

"You're my best friend and you've always been there for me whenever I needed you for the important things and the shallow things. You've always listened to me and you're like the only person who ever takes me seriously. I should've been there for you," she frowned, "I'm sorry I wasn't. I may not have been ready to hear everything before but I am here to listen now. Tell me everything."

Caroline watched as Bonnie hesitated a moment before the dam broke and she began to reveal all. Caroline listened as Bonnie told her about her powers and about what had really happened to Sheila Bennett. She told her about vampires and the truth about her time with Damon.

"I think I knew," Caroline said, tears brimming her eyes, "I had nightmares in between when he would drop me and pick me up again. I thought I was going crazy."

Bonnie had hugged her and they talked and talked. Caroline found out what had really happened to Vicki Donovan. She found out about the Gilbert device. "I don't blame you. You were put in a position where you had to make a choice and you saved lives Bonnie. I know that a lot us were put at risk but what would have happened if those vampires had been allowed to roam free? How many of us would have been dead?"

Bonnie told her about her feelings for Elena and about Katherine. Caroline took that news the worst, though she wasn't sure why. She hated the idea of Bonnie being hurt. She wasn't surprised that Elena was clueless and the fact that there was someone walking around that was a vampire version of Elena made her even more irritable.

"You deserve better than being the next person in line to have your heart broken by her." Caroline said fiercely, "You're amazing and beautiful and loving and kind and a whole list of things that Elena should know by now. If she's clueless or just not into it then she isn't the right person for you anyway. You need someone who'd put you first and be there for you and who can see how incredible you are."

Bonnie beamed at her before she stood and leaned over Caroline hugging her tightly. "Thank you," Bonnie whispered, "I love you."

"I know you've had to go through all of this alone and you've been scared but I'm here and I know everything and you never have to be alone again," Caroline whispered, "I love you Bonnie, so much. I never want you to feel like you can't come to me okay?"

Bonnie nodded as she pulled back. "You have no idea what that means. Everything has been so crazy lately and it just keeps getting worse. I wanted to tell you so many times."

"About the supernatural stuff or about Elena?" Caroline had already decided to keep both things from Matt for the moment. The supernatural stuff was a lot to process and Bonnie's feelings for Elena and her own true nature as a witch, weren't Caroline's secrets to tell.

Bonnie shrugged. "Both I guess." She was surprised by Caroline's lack of reaction to the fact that Bonnie was attracted to girls. She seemed to be more upset that Bonnie had feelings for Elena.

Caroline nodded. "Oh," she said, "Well I know now I guess. You'll finally have someone to talk to at least. Even it is about Elena." At the last part she rolled her eyes and Bonnie laughed.

Caroline didn't want to believe that Bonnie had been in love with Elena for who knew how long. Worse than that Elena not only had every guy in town falling for but she had Bonnie falling as well. Bonnie who was beautiful and funny and always had a witty retort for Caroline's sarcastic remarks. Bonnie that was brave and sweet and loyal and got Caroline better than anyone. Bonnie that Caroline had just found out was not only magical but heroic as well. Bonnie that was Caroline's date to every dance before boys were even thought of. Bonnie that slept over every night for a month after Caroline's parents had gotten divorced so that Caroline wouldn't feel alone. Bonnie that was one of the few people who made Caroline feel like she mattered. Bonnie who knew how to find the all the things unsaid when Caroline tried to hide how she really felt. Bonnie who was her person, in that Meredith Grey and Cristina Yang kind of way. Because she never had to give Bonnie a, "Pick me. Choose me. Love me.", speech like she had to with everyone else Bonnie just did, the same way that Cristina did for Meredith.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Bonnie sighed, "You look like I just told you I ran over a puppy. Is it me being attracted to girls?"

Caroline shook her head quickly. "Of course not," Caroline frowned, "I've known that since before you made out with Vicki at that Lockwood party. I just figured you'd tell me when you felt comfortable. People come out when it's right for them. Considering who my dad is, clearly I know. I never wanted to press the issue. I knew you'd come to me when you were ready."

"Then what is it?" Bonnie asked confused.

Caroline shook her head again. "Nothing you need to worry about. I'm just in my own head and you're dealing with enough already without me piling all of my crap onto you and making this about me."

Bonnie blinked. "Honestly, given what's been going on with me I'd rather talk about anything else besides all of this mess," she said, "Plus I just told you every secret I've been hiding the last few months. Don't start keeping things from me now."

"Fine," Caroline huffed, "I just…I kind of never thought you'd be into Elena that way. I mean I know everyone is into Elena that way but-"

Bonnie looked skyward. "Caroline this isn't a competition. I love you. It's just what I feel….what I felt for Elena was different. It's not about me choosing her over you."

Caroline frowned. "I know and I know this isn't about me but I just always thought that out of all of us if any of us ever decided to say fuck boys and run away together it would be you and me. We'd travel the world and get a loft in New York or a château in Paris and we'd dress like supermodels and eat whatever we wanted and go out dancing every night and we'd be like these glamorous lipstick lesbians that everyone wanted to be but also really down to earth and cute like Ellen DeGeneres and Portia de Rossi without the age difference. Or Samira Wiley and Lauren Morelli because their wedding was like my dream wedding and we could totally pull off that photoshoot they did for Out Magazine-"

"Caroline," Bonnie cut in laughing, "I get it. But this isn't something that you need to over think or feel threatened by. You're my friend and I love you and nothing I feel for Elena is going to change that."

Caroline shook head. "But you don't get it," Caroline stated, "You've never gotten how incredible you are and I know it's stupid but….you know what…just forget I said anything."

Caroline crossed her arms over her chest and Bonnie stared at her. Caroline knew as Bonnie continued to study her that eventually her friend would understand because no one knew her like Bonnie did. "You're being serious aren't you?" Bonnie asked, "You've really thought about this? About us? How come you never said anything?"

Caroline looked towards the far wall. "It was never anything serious," Caroline said, "You've just always been there for me and I've always thought that it'd be easier with you. Natural. With everyone else I just feel like I have to try so hard. With my mom. With everyone at school. Even with Matt because he's still even now, not over Elena. It's never been a competition with you. At least I thought it wasn't because you've loved us both but it's different, you accept me for me and you've never compared us or made me feel lesser than her. And even without all the Elena stuff you just get me. You get me like no one else gets me. You make me laugh when I feel like crap. You're the only one who can talk me down when I'm on the ledge. Being with you makes me feel good and it always makes me feel good. I need you and I wouldn't want to lose you to anyone. I know this all sounds selfish and silly."

Bonnie sighed. "You're right it does," she said, "but it's also sounds very you and I'm not that surprised by it. All I'm hearing is that you feel like you lost out to Elena again and I honestly don't want to sit here and listen to how you wished it could have been you instead of her that got to break my heart and let me down easy just so you could win some competition with her that you created in your head."

"Bonnie, that's not-" Bonnie stood and moved to leave but Caroline grabbed her wrist to stop her. "Don't do that. You're running away and when you do that it takes longer for you to get what I'm really trying to say because I always say the wrong thing until I can get the right thing out and you know that. You're the only one who gets that. All I meant was that with everything I've known about you and with everything that you are and with all that you mean to me….of course I've thought about what it'd be like if we ever got together. I just thought that you might have too."

Bonnie let out a breath before she sat back down. "I know what you meant. I always know what you mean. Even when you say the stupid thing or the wrong thing or the shallow thing or you ramble around your point for ten minutes straight and I want to rip my hair out. I always know what you mean, Caroline. You're right. I get you."

Caroline kept her grip on Bonnie's wrist as if she would flee any moment again. "Then why were you about to leave?"

"You know why," Bonnie said, running a hand through her hair, "I was running away. You said it yourself. I…I've been dealing with a lot and my feelings are all over the place. Between Elena rejecting me and Katherine manipulating me into getting physical with her. I…just…I don't want to be attracted to Katherine but I am. I don't want to still have feelings for Elena but I do. Then this morning I met Rebekah and she was beautiful and intriguing and I felt like maybe I could have something new and exciting and for once someone looked at me and saw me and picked me. You're not the only one who's had to live in Elena's shadow, Care. I thought she could be a fresh start but now you're saying all this stuff and I'm confused all over again. It's not that I've never thought about you in that way before. I just made myself let go of those feelings quicker when they came and so they never amounted to anything. You're my person too and you've always been. I knew if I let myself care about you in that way I could lose you the same way I've lost Elena now by giving into those kinds of feelings and I couldn't risk that happening. But it doesn't matter. You're with Matt now and we're not ever going to go down that road so I don't even know why we're talking about this."

Caroline pulled Bonnie into a hug. "Then don't worry about it," she said, "Thank you for coming to see me." Bonnie squeezed her tightly. "I love you and since I was serious about not wanting you to pine after Elena forever, you should call that Rebekah girl. You deserve something new, exciting and uncomplicated."

"Thank you." Bonnie pulled away from her and let her hands fall to the side. "For the record," Bonnie said attempting to lighten the moment, "Our 'Out' photoshoot would be way hotter than Samira and Lauren's."

"Yeah?" Caroline beamed at Bonnie laughing.

Bonnie nodded. "Oh yeah. Way hotter."

Bonnie was almost out the door when Caroline spoke again. "For the record," she murmured, "I'd never break your heart."

Bonnie stopped in the doorway looked at Caroline over her shoulder. "I love you too, Carebear."

Caroline watched as one of the flowers, a rose, from the bouquet her mother's work friends had sent over floated out of the vase and into her lap.

"Get some rest," Bonnie instructed, "I'll see you later."

Caroline nodded. She watched as Bonnie left the room and smiled picking the rose up from her lap and hugging it to her chest. She was still holding it when Matt and her mother came back to tell her that she'd been released.

 **:::**

As she was avoiding both of her best friends for different reasons, Bonnie couldn't say that she was all that excited to attend the school carnival. Still she had taken Caroline's advice and called Rebekah. She'd promised Rebekah a ride on the Ferris wheel and was even more determined to see where things went with her or at least have fun. Rebekah didn't come with baggage as far as Bonnie knew. Bonnie didn't have some complicated history with her like Elena and Caroline and she didn't have ties to Elena or the Salvatore like Katherine. It would be something simpler and Bonnie wouldn't have to think so much.

Thinking was all she seemed to be doing since she'd left Caroline. She had always tricked herself into believing that Elena knew her better than anyone else. She had wanted all these years to justify her feelings by using the best friend excuse but in all honesty, while Bonnie knew Elena better than anyone, Elena didn't know her as well as she thought. It had been Caroline who she was always the most honest and candid with. She always tried to protect Elena's feelings but she had never had to censor herself around Caroline. Caroline had figured out about her being attracted to girls and like Caroline had said Elena had been clueless. It had been Caroline that Bonnie had felt comfortable letting in after her grandmother's death and not just because of Elena's involvement. Caroline was indeed her person. She was the person she felt the most comfortable around. With Elena, because of her feelings for her she had always been walking on eggshells.

However, that didn't mean that she wanted to be with her. She'd thought about it in passing and like Caroline had said, she felt that it would be easier than it would be with anyone else. With Elena she was always worried about rejection and there would always be some kind of competition for her affections. Still Bonnie didn't want to keep dwelling on what might've been had she fallen for Caroline instead when Caroline was with Matt, and she was trying to move on from Elena with someone new.

Rebekah and Bonnie agreed to meet at the cotton candy stand, which was right across from the kissing booth. Bonnie rolled her eyes she looked at the line of girls ready and willing to kiss Stefan Salvatore. She was surprised that he could manage it and keep control but she saw that unlike Tiki who was kissing boys on the other side, Stefan was only offering quick pecks.

Elena was watching from the sidelines, seemingly impressed by Stefan's restraint and Bonnie wouldn't have been surprised to find out that she had put him up to it in the first place. Something to make them both forget he wasn't a normal teenage boy no doubt. From the pinched look on his face, she doubted her could last much longer. Elena moved to the front of Stefan's line, stepping up as a redhead stepped down and Bonnie had to look away.

Bonnie couldn't get away from uncomfortable kissing situations it seemed. Bonnie sighed as Jeremy Gilbert came up to stand next to her. "Aimee Bradley caught us on the way in," he began giving Bonnie an explanation she hadn't asked for, "She begged Stefan to do a shift and Elena talked him into it. Wanted to make the spirit committee look good and have the most popular booth. Aimee practically begged them both. She has the worst puppy eyes. She even talked me into the next shift."

Bonnie gave him a look. "Like you would put up a fight about having to kiss a bunch of girls."

Bonnie watched as Jeremy shuffled his feet. "That's just it," he said, "the spirit committee is going for this whole inclusivity thing and they wanted to make sure that there was representation for the LGBTQA community at the kissing booth. So I'm actually going to be taking one for the team and kissing a bunch of guys."

Bonnie turned to Jeremy in surprise. "Are you…?" She remembered his constant fights with Tyler over Vicki and she couldn't say she wasn't surprised.

"Nah," he shrugged, "But I'm an advocate and I support the cause. Besides we're all somewhere on the spectrum anyway right?"

Bonnie nodded. "I guess so." Bonnie grinned and gave him a playful punch on the shoulder. "That's pretty cool of you Jere. Advocate or not most guys wouldn't be up for it."

Jeremy smiled back. "What can I say I'm pretty amazing."

Bonnie rolled her eyes again and was about to comment when Aimee Bradley appeared in front of them. "Hey Bonnie." She said her tone leading.

Bonnie and Jeremy shared a look. "Hey, Aimee."

"So the spirit committee is all about inclusivity this year and I heard from Vicki Donovan before she left town that you were kind of into girls. Was she wrong?" Bonnie blinked. So there would be no beating around the bush.

Bonnie sighed as Jeremy looked at her in surprise. If Vicki wasn't already dead Bonnie would have killed her. She wasn't sure if Jeremy was more surprised that Bonnie was into girls or that Vicki knew about it. Only Aimee would have so little tact that she would out Bonnie in front of someone without thinking twice about it.

"She wasn't wrong," Bonnie muttered just the same.

"Awesome," Aimee replied, "So would you mind working the next shift with Jeremy. I mean you're a cheerleader, you're hot and you're sweet. I'm sure a lot of girls would jump at the chance to kiss someone like you."

Bonnie and Jeremy shared another look as Aimee reached out and brushed her hand against Bonnie's hand. Bonnie watched as the girl bit her lip. She glanced over Aimee's shoulder in time to see Elena watching. "Sure," she said on impulse, "Anything for school spirit right?"

Aimee winked and licked her lips. "Anything for school spirit." She reiterated.

Jeremy laughed next to her as they followed Aimee towards the booth. "Go Timberwolves!" He cheered making Bonnie elbow him playfully in the side.

As the came to the booth Aimee signaled for Stefan and Tiki to leave their posts. Bonnie ignored Stefan's smile as he stepped down from his side. Aimee quieted the crowd and gave a speech about equality and Timberwolf pride. The crowd cheered and then Bonnie sat down on the side of the booth where Stefan had vacated that invited, "Girls Only" and then Jeremy sat on the other side calling for "Boys Only".

Bonnie glanced at Jeremy. "You ready for this Jere?" she asked.

Jeremy looked out at the crowd. "As I'll ever be," he muttered. His body was stiffer than Bonnie's but he seemed, outside of that, calm.

Bonnie looked out at the crowd and her eyes made contact with Elena. She looked at her with some mixture of pride and something Bonnie couldn't read and so she looked away. Bonnie wasn't surprised when no one wanted to be the first to step forward for either line. It was one thing to be inclusive in theory but this was still high school and if you weren't out already, outing yourself at a kissing booth probably wasn't going to be the way you decided to do it.

Bonnie watched as Caroline, Matt and Tyler walked up to the crowd. Caroline and Matt were holding hands and Tyler looked like he wanted to be anywhere else. Caroline was beaming and she gave Bonnie the thumbs up but seemed to wilt when she saw no one moving towards either line. Bonnie saw her frown and then whisper something to both Tyler and Matt. Matt shrugged and nodded but Tyler argued. Caroline scowled and gave him what Bonnie called her mother hen look and then Tyler sighed, rolled his eyes and nodded. Bonnie wasn't all that surprised when Caroline and Tyler began to make their way through the crowd.

"What are they doing?" Jeremy asked.

Even in this Bonnie knew Caroline's motives. "Breaking the ice," Bonnie whispered back, "No one wants to be the first one to come up. Tyler and Caroline are both pretty popular and if they do it they'll make it look fun and everyone else will follow and it will go from being a big deal to not big deal at all and it'll be fine. Caroline's always been good at reading the crowd. She lives for it."

Jeremy nodded and then frowned. "Does that mean I have to kiss Tyler?" he hissed under his breath and then, "Does that mean Tyler agreed to kiss me? Why?"

Bonnie laughed. "Caroline isn't really someone you can say no to."

By that time Caroline and Tyler had made it over to the table in front of the booth to buy tickets from Aimee. Bonnie's stomach fluttered as Caroline walked up towards her side of the booth.

Tyler walked over confidently to the other side where Jeremy sat and glared at him even as he was about to do what came next. "I'm only doing this because Matt and Caroline talked me into it," he spat.

Jeremy rolled his eyes. "Bonnie already explained," he frowned, "Let's just get this over with."

Bonnie shook her head at the animosity and was surprised when Tyler grabbed Jeremy's shirt and jerked him forward. At first when their lips met Jeremy's eyes were open and wide and shocked. But Bonnie watched as his body relaxed into it and Tyler's grip became gentle. Jeremy closed his eyes as the crowd howled and Tyler's tongue swept into his mouth.

"Is it bad that I think that's kind of hot?" Caroline asked as she stepped in front of Bonnie.

Bonnie laughed. "You would."

"Witch." Caroline said playfully.

"Voyeur." Bonnie shot back.

Bonnie watched as Caroline bit her lip nervously. "Listen," she said, "I just want you do know that this has nothing to do with our conversation earlier and everything to do with me being a good supportive friend who wants to break the ice so all the hot girls in our school can see what a catch you are and hop into your line already."

"Caroline," Bonnie said, "I know." Bonnie reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind Caroline's ear and was surprised when her friend blushed.

"Of course you do," Caroline smiled. She glanced sideways at Jeremy and Tyler still going at it. "We are not going to let those two upstage us."

Bonnie shook her head. "They couldn't if they tried. We're Portia and Ellen. Lauren and Samira. Meredith and Cristina."

Caroline laughed and rolled her eyes. "Oh shut up-" The laughter died on her lips as Bonnie leaned forward and kissed her.

Her lips were soft and she tasted like the cotton candy that Bonnie knew Matt probably bought for her as Caroline opened her mouth to her. They had been right. It felt, easy, natural but also exciting as their tongues tangled around each other and Caroline's hands framed her face. They kissed and kissed, Bonnie's hands in Caroline's hair and the crowd around them cheering and catcalling.

They didn't separate until there was a clearing of the throat and then a familiar accented voice called out, "If you're quite done the rest of us have tickets too."

Bonnie pulled away slowly and Caroline chased her lips placing tiny kissing in the corners of her mouth. Her arms were around Bonnie's neck and Bonnie reached up to gently remove them. Caroline frowned until Bonnie gestured behind them and Caroline saw that both Bonnie and Jeremy's lines were now full. Rebekah was at the head of Bonnie's her eyes narrowed.

Bonnie blinked as Caroline kissed her one last time before whispering. "Come find me later. We need to talk."

Bonnie nodded dumbly as she heard Tyler murmur to Jeremy as Elena's little brother kissed his jaw. "This isn't over."

Bonnie turned to Jeremy as Caroline and Tyler walked away. "That was-" Jeremy started just as Bonnie said, "Did that just happen?" They both laughed and then Jeremy shook his head. "I'm definitely on the spectrum."

Before Bonnie could reply Rebekah stepped forward and put her ticket into the bucket by the booth. "I come to meet you and here you are giving kisses away for free," she said, "Should I be jealous?"

"I…," Bonnie started, "I mean it's just for fun and Caroline is just a friend." Her voice didn't hold much conviction and Bonnie couldn't blame Rebekah for giving her a skeptical look.

"You seem to have a lot of friends who want to be more than that. Not that I blame them." Rebekah commented.

Bonnie looked out into the crowd once more and saw Elena frowning and Caroline looking at her with some mixture of hope and anxiety before looking at Rebekah and sizing the girl up with her gaze. Bonnie knew that look well and she wasn't sure she wanted to analyze the meaning behind it.

Bonnie turned back to Rebekah and was about to answer when she watched as the girl walked around the booth to the side that Bonnie was on just as a boy Bonnie recognized from the football team stepped up to kiss Jeremy.

"You're not really supposed to be back here," Bonnie said just as Rebekah stepped up in front of her.

"I don't really like to play by the rules," Rebekah said smoothly, "I also don't mind competing with your little friends for your attention. You should know though, I'm very used to getting what I want and I always win in the end."

Bonnie was surprised as Rebekah climbed into her lap. When Rebekah kissed her Bonnie kissed back readily and with enthusiasm. Rebekah took Bonnie's lip between her teeth and nibbled lightly as Bonnie gripped her hips. The girl pulled back abruptly and Bonnie opened her eyes to ask what was wrong and saw it then, as Rebekah's eyes changed and veins began to pulse underneath.

Bonnie's first instinct was to push her away but she knew that the rest of the crowd would see if she did. Bonnie wasn't sure why she did it. Maybe because being with Katherine had somehow partially desensitized her to the idea of being with a vampire or maybe because even with the revelation of what she was Bonnie was still intrigued by Rebekah, either way Bonnie allowed the girl to bury her face in Bonnie's neck and turned them slightly away from the crowd so that Rebekah could get her bearings back.

"I was going to tell you I swear," Rebekah whispered in her ear.

"You know what I am," Bonnie surmised. At Rebekah's nod she frowned. "Then why pursue me. Our kind don't usually mix."

"According to who?" Rebekah asked, "From where I stand and from how many of my kind that I suspect are in this town our kind can't seem to stay away from each other. Or you rather."

"Is that why you came up to me?" Bonnie frowned. "Because I am what I am?"

"I approached you because I want you," Rebekah answered, "Witch or not. Now what are you going to do about it."

Bonnie wished that she could say that she was turned off. She wished that she could say she looked at Rebekah and saw a monster in that moment. She wished that she could say that she pushed her away. She couldn't because she didn't and she was beginning to wonder about herself as her grip on Rebekah's hips tightened. What kind of person was she if she was enjoying all of this attention? What kind of person was she that she was flattered that even by stranger and vampire?

Rebekah moved to kiss her and Bonnie didn't pull away. The fact that she allowed it to happen, even knowing what Rebekah was and how it would complicate things even more, Bonnie knew would change everything.

 _ **End Notes: Alright so next chapter the carnival continues and Katherine comes back full force. Elena pines away without realizing she is pining because she's Elena and Rebekah and Caroline butt heads. Hope the addition of Jeremy and Tyler goes over well. Jeremy is going to be a tolerable in this I swear. Thanks for reading! Review, review, review!**_


End file.
